FIGS. 13(a) and (b) illustrate a crimping terminal and a crimping structure of a electric wire disclosed in PTL 1.
A crimping terminal 210 has an electrical connection portion 211 connected to a battery or the like at the front thereof and has an electric wire connection portion 212 which is crimped are connected to the end portion of an electric wire W at the rear thereof. The electric wire connection portion 212 has a base plate portion 221 and a conductor crimping piece 222 and as shown in FIG. 13(a), a crimper 280 is lowered and thereby the conductor crimping piece is crimped. Thus, as shown in FIG. 13(b), the crimping terminal 210 is crimped and makes contact with a conductor Wa of the electric wire W.